Ex 25/kjv
: }|1| 25:1 And the LORD spake unto Moses, saying, }} : }|2| 25:2 Speak unto the children of Israel, that they bring me an offering: of every man that giveth it willingly with his heart ye shall take my offering. }} : }|3| 25:3 And this is the offering which ye shall take of them; gold, and silver, and brass, }} : }|4| 25:4 And blue, and purple, and scarlet, and fine linen, and goats' hair, }} : }|5| 25:5 And rams' skins dyed red, and badgers' skins, and shittim wood, }} : }|6| 25:6 Oil for the light, spices for anointing oil, and for sweet incense, }} : }|7| 25:7 Onyx stones, and stones to be set in the ephod, and in the breastplate. }} : }|8| 25:8 And let them make me a sanctuary; that I may dwell among them. }} : }|9| 25:9 According to all that I shew thee, after the pattern of the tabernacle, and the pattern of all the instruments thereof, even so shall ye make it. }} : }|10| 25:10 And they shall make an ark of shittim wood: two cubits and a half shall be the length thereof, and a cubit and a half the breadth thereof, and a cubit and a half the height thereof. }} : }|11| 25:11 And thou shalt overlay it with pure gold, within and without shalt thou overlay it, and shalt make upon it a crown of gold round about. }} : }|12| 25:12 And thou shalt cast four rings of gold for it, and put them in the four corners thereof; and two rings shall be in the one side of it, and two rings in the other side of it. }} : }|13| 25:13 And thou shalt make staves of shittim wood, and overlay them with gold. }} : }|14| 25:14 And thou shalt put the staves into the rings by the sides of the ark, that the ark may be borne with them. }} : }|15| 25:15 The staves shall be in the rings of the ark: they shall not be taken from it. }} : }|16| 25:16 And thou shalt put into the ark the testimony which I shall give thee. }} : }|17| 25:17 And thou shalt make a mercy seat of pure gold: two cubits and a half shall be the length thereof, and a cubit and a half the breadth thereof. }} : }|18| 25:18 And thou shalt make two cherubims of gold, of beaten work shalt thou make them, in the two ends of the mercy seat. }} : }|19| 25:19 And make one cherub on the one end, and the other cherub on the other end: even of the mercy seat shall ye make the cherubims on the two ends thereof. }} : }|20| 25:20 And the cherubims shall stretch forth their wings on high, covering the mercy seat with their wings, and their faces shall look one to another; toward the mercy seat shall the faces of the cherubims be. }} : }|21| 25:21 And thou shalt put the mercy seat above upon the ark; and in the ark thou shalt put the testimony that I shall give thee. }} : }|22| 25:22 And there I will meet with thee, and I will commune with thee from above the mercy seat, from between the two cherubims which are upon the ark of the testimony, of all things which I will give thee in commandment unto the children of Israel. }} : }|23| 25:23 Thou shalt also make a table of shittim wood: two cubits shall be the length thereof, and a cubit the breadth thereof, and a cubit and a half the height thereof. }} : }|24| 25:24 And thou shalt overlay it with pure gold, and make thereto a crown of gold round about. }} : }|25| 25:25 And thou shalt make unto it a border of an hand breadth round about, and thou shalt make a golden crown to the border thereof round about. }} : }|26| 25:26 And thou shalt make for it four rings of gold, and put the rings in the four corners that are on the four feet thereof. }} : }|27| 25:27 Over against the border shall the rings be for places of the staves to bear the table. }} : }|28| 25:28 And thou shalt make the staves of shittim wood, and overlay them with gold, that the table may be borne with them. }} : }|29| 25:29 And thou shalt make the dishes thereof, and spoons thereof, and covers thereof, and bowls thereof, to cover withal: of pure gold shalt thou make them. }} : }|30| 25:30 And thou shalt set upon the table shewbread before me alway. }} : }|31| 25:31 And thou shalt make a candlestick of pure gold: of beaten work shall the candlestick be made: his shaft, and his branches, his bowls, his knops, and his flowers, shall be of the same. }} : }|32| 25:32 And six branches shall come out of the sides of it; three branches of the candlestick out of the one side, and three branches of the candlestick out of the other side: }} : }|33| 25:33 Three bowls made like unto almonds, with a knop and a flower in one branch; and three bowls made like almonds in the other branch, with a knop and a flower: so in the six branches that come out of the candlestick. }} : }|34| 25:34 And in the candlestick shall be four bowls made like unto almonds, with their knops and their flowers. }} : }|35| 25:35 And there shall be a knop under two branches of the same, and a knop under two branches of the same, and a knop under two branches of the same, according to the six branches that proceed out of the candlestick. }} : }|36| 25:36 Their knops and their branches shall be of the same: all it shall be one beaten work of pure gold. }} : }|37| 25:37 And thou shalt make the seven lamps thereof: and they shall light the lamps thereof, that they may give light over against it. }} : }|38| 25:38 And the tongs thereof, and the snuffdishes thereof, shall be of pure gold. }} : }|39| 25:39 Of a talent of pure gold shall he make it, with all these vessels. }} : }|40| 25:40 And look that thou make them after their pattern, which was shewed thee in the mount. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *